60 Years in a Summer (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Una noche, una vez al año, era más de lo que Tom había tenido alguna vez. Esta es la historia de cómo dos personas destinadas a ser enemigos estaban en realidad destinados a ser algo más. [Traducción Autorizada por Isys Luna Skeeter] Portada hecha por h t t p : / / yume - jin . tumblr . com
1. Seperns Lynx Black

**60 Years in a Summer**

 **Autor: Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 **URL's/ Enlace al original.** / s / 10050276 / 1 / 60 – Years – in – a - Summer

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de HP, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, ellos les pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío son los errores.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, la trama de esta historia le pertenece a **Isys Luna Skeeter** , quién me dio su permiso muy amablemente para traducirla.

 **Capítulo:** 1/?

 **Pareja (s) en este capítulo:** Ninguna.

 **Advertencia en este capítulo:** Muerte de un personaje menor.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/ Memoria/ Carta/ Revista/ Libro/ Periódico_

Cambio de Tiempo/ Fecha del Tiempo

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **-Serpens Lynx Black-**

Sábado, 24 de junio de 1995

"No fue tu culpa, Harry." La Señora Weasley susurró.

"Le dije que tomará la copa conmigo," dijo Harry.

Ahora la sensación de ardor estaba en su garganta también. Deseó que Ron mire hacia otro lado. La Señora Weasley puso la poción encima de la mesita de noche, se inclinó y rodeó con sus brazos a Harry. No tenía ningún recuerdo sobre ser abrazado así, como si fuera por una madre. Todo el peso de lo que había visto esa noche pareció caer sobre él lo sujetó contra ella. El rostro de su madre, la voz de su padre, la vista de Cedric, muerto en el suelo todo comenzó a girar en su cabeza hasta que casi no podía soportarlo, hasta que estaba su cara presionando contra el aullido de miseria luchando salir de él.

Se escuchó fuertemente un ruido de un portazo, y la Señora Weasley y Harry se separaron. Hermione estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Ella sostenía algo apretándolo en su mano.

"Lo siento," susurró.

"Tu poción, Harry," dijo la Señora Weasley rápidamente, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Harry lo bebió de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo, una ola irresistible de poción sin sueños se quebrantó sobre él; cayó sobre la almohada y no pensó más.

Viernes, 24 de junio de 1927.

Harry se despertó con un gemido; todo era borroso y no podía recordar donde estaba y lo que había sucedido.

"¿Todo está bien, joven?" Harry escuchó la voz de una mujer joven preguntarle con preocupación.

Harry abrió sus ojos para ver a una mujer vestida como una monja frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. Harry frunció el ceño al ver el biberón en su mano.

"¿Dónde estoy, señora?" Harry preguntó con voz ronca.

"El Orfanato de Lana, joven. En la guardería."

Harry se sentó, notando que estaba medio tumbado en una silla de madera; eso no sería bueno para su espalda. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la cuna en la esquina donde un niño estaba sentado y mirándolo.

"Ese es Tom. Él es un muchacho tranquilo. Pero nunca encontrarás a uno mejor." Dijo la mujer con orgullo. "Por desgracia, nació aquí y su familia nunca vino a recogerlo. Nadie trato de adoptarlo."

Harry se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y se acercó a la cuna. Miró al niño dentro de ella. El chico inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado antes de levantar de repente sus brazos hacia Harry.

"Le gustas. A Tom no le gusta nadie."

Harry miró a la mujer.

"¿Señora?"

La mujer le sonrió a Harry de una manera maternal y Harry fue consciente de una sensación de opresión en su pecho.

"¿Sí joven?"

"¿Usted dijo que estaba en un orfanato? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"No estoy tan segura. Cuando entré ya estabas en la silla. Sospecho que la Señora Cole te habrá llevado hasta allí, mientras trataba de conseguirte una habitación. ¿Eres un nuevo huérfano?"

Harry volvió a mirar al chico que seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos.

"No lo sé."

"Bueno, soy Martha." La mujer le dijo antes de agarrar al bebé y obligar a Harry en la silla. Ella le entregó el bebé a Harry. "Y usted, Señor, vas a alimentar a Tom, él obviamente quiere que lo hagas."

Harry bajó su vista para ver a los ojos grises mirándole de regreso y luego le sonrió a la mujer.

"Como usted quiera, señora. ¿Puedo tomar la botella?"

Harry agarró la botella y, cómo Martha le enseñó, alimentó al joven Tom en sus brazos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no debía reclamar. Además, sintió una conexión con el niño; era como si él estuviera destinado a encontrarle. Martha sacó una silla y se sentó antes de Harry, recogiéndolo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Harry levantó su vista de los fascinantes ojos grises de niño a Martha.

"Black." Dijo Harry a la vez. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, si había sido transportado a algún lugar no podía dejar que Voldemort le siguiera la pista. "Soy…" '¡Vamos, Harry, piensa! ¡Los Black siempre tomaban sus nombres de las constelaciones! ¡Piensa en nombres de estrellas! ¿Qué nombres sa…?'

"Serpens Lynx Black, señora." Los ojos de la mujer crecieron y Harry se sonrojó. "Tradición familiar. Utilizamos siempre nombres de las constelaciones y estrellas."

Mentalmente, Harry se preguntó por qué esos nombres habían venido a su mente. Por otro lado, Serpens era una constelación que se divide en dos mitades, tal como Harry era. Después de todo, ¿No era mitad Slytherin y mitad Gryffindor? Y Lynx, un felino. Lynx equilibraría la serpiente con su corazón de león de Gryffindor. Las iniciales SB hacían referencia a su querido padrino: Sirius Black. Por supuesto, tanto Serpens y Lynx eran constelaciones en el cielo del norte Británico que no iba a cambiar, ni ahora, ni en cincuenta años o incluso en medio milenio.

La mujer sonrió.

"Es un buen nombre, no te preocupes. Ahora déjame preparar tu cama en la esquina." La mujer le dijo, apuntando a una cama al lado de la cuna. "Todas las habitaciones están llenas, así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para encontrarte una habitación con los otros niños. Espero no te importe dormir aquí con Tom."

"No, en lo absoluto, señora."

La mujer sonrió.

"Bien, voy a encontrar algo de ropa de cama." Martha dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

Harry bajó su mirada hacia el niño que había terminado su botella. Dejó la botella a un lado y lo miró en silencio. Había algo sobre este niño que lo llamaba, como si el niño fuera la razón por la que estaba allí…

"Aquí tienes." Martha volvió a entrar y preparó el colchón viejo de la esquina. "¿Ya terminó su botella? Voy a tener que ponerte en la hora de alimentación ahora, Serpens. Siempre es una lucha hacer que Tom beba su comida.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie con Tom, colocándolo en su cuna antes de colocarse el mismo sobre la cama. Martha lo arropó antes de apagar las velas y salir de la habitación. Harry miró al niño en la cuna que estaba sentado mirándolo, con nada más que la luz de la luna para hacerles verse entre sí.

"Duerme Tom. Es tarde." Harry le susurró al otro chico.

Por último, Tom cerró sus ojos y balbuceó algo. Harry podría haber jurado que sonaba como su nombre, o el nombre de Serpens en su caso.

Suspirando, Harry miró hacia el techo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo que el pequeño Tom lo necesitaba y eso era todo lo que le importaba. La vieja habitación no le importaba. El viejo colchón en el piso que olía a moho no importaba. El viento que podía escuchar fuera de su ventana –y en los agujeros en las paredes y ventanas que parecía que el viento estaba dentro de la propia guardería- no importaba.

En realidad, el viento sonaba más como una canción de cuna que una tormenta real. Harry sonrió divertido al escuchar a Tom balbucear de nuevo antes de que su respiración se acompase. Incluso si no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser tan malo como había encontrado a Tom, así que tendría que hacer mañana por la mañana… se aseguraría de estar allí para el bebé de cabello negro, ojos grises.

Finalmente, el sonido del viento afuera, incluso la respiración de Tom y los sonidos repentinos que Tom hacía –que siempre trajo una sonrisa en la cara de Harry- lo llevó a un sueño tranquilo. No hubo pensamientos de Voldemort y Cedric ni nada de lo que había sucedido el año pasado pasó por su mente. Sólo la imagen del bebé Tom durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Continuará...

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:**

¡Hola! ¡Comenzamos una nueva historia! ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia está en emisión, pero Isys tiene intención de continuarla :)

En fin, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Se despide,

Maya.


	2. Un año en un día

**60 Years in a Summer**

 **Autor: Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 **URL's/ Enlace al original.** / s / 10050276 / 1 / 60 – Years – in – a - Summer

 **Resumen:** Una noche, una vez al año, era más de lo que Tom había tenido alguna vez. Esta es la historia de cómo dos personas destinadas a ser enemigos estaban en realidad destinados a ser algo más.

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de HP, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, ellos les pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío son los errores.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, la trama de esta historia le pertenece a **Isys** **Luna Skeeter** , quién me dio su permiso muy amablemente para traducirla, por lo que todos sus opiniones, favoritos y alertas son completamente para ella :D

 **Capítulo:** 2/?

 **Pareja (s) en este capítulo:** Ninguna.

 **Advertencia en este capítulo:** Ninguna.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/ Memoria/ Carta/ Revista/ Libro/ Periódico_

Cambio de Tiempo/ Fecha del Tiempo

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **-Un Año en un día-**

Domingo, 25 de junio de 1995

Harry se despertó por la mañana para encontrarse en la enfermería en su cama, con las gafas en su cara en un ángulo extraño lastimando su nariz y oreja. ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de quitárselos?

Se preguntó si Tom había sido un sueño, o algo similar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello. Unas pocas horas después se despertó, los Diggorys vinieron de visita.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo. En lugar de culparlo, los Diggorys le dieron las gracias por devolver el cuerpo de su hijo. ¿Qué tan malo fue esto?

A medida que el sol empezó a bajar ese día, Harry recordó la noche anterior y se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. Esperaba que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no haya sido un sueño. Que Tom era real. Quería ver esa mirada pacífica de nuevo. Esos ojos hipnotizantes. Incluso quería ver a la maternal Martha. Cuando el sol finalmente se encontró en el horizonte su cuerpo fue transportado y, esta vez, Harry sintió el tirón como un traslador.

Lunes, 25 de junio de 1928.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sólo para notar que estaba en la cama en la que había dormido la anterior noche. Un bebé, alrededor de un año y medio, estaba acostado en el suelo, volteando las páginas de un libro.

Estaba mirando las imágenes, siendo demasiado joven para leerlo realmente.

Una mujer entró y Harry la miró. Ella se detuvo en seco.

"¿S-Serpens?" Martha dijo después de unos minutos de lucha.

"Si señora."

La mujer se le acercó y lo levantó, revisándolo.

"¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando vine al día siguiente y no te encontré? Y la Señora Cole dijo que nunca escuchó sobre un Serpens Black o que no aceptó a nuevos niños aquí y… Ha sido un año, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Yo…" Harry rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado. ¿Un año? Pero había sido un solo día…

Desde luego no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera anoche Harry había estado allí, recogiendo al bebé Tom y dándole su comida. Infierno, que habían sido hace apenas 7 horas, ¿cómo podía eso ser todo un año? Seguramente Martha estaba equivocada… tenía que estarlo…

"Tom, mira quién está de vuelta." Martha dijo, dirigiéndose al niño en el suelo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y siguieron sus ojos. De ninguna manera. ¿Ese era Tom?

El niño se sentó y lo miró. Los ojos grises mirando a los verdes de Harry.

"Hola Tom. Soy Serpens."

Ahora que Harry pensada sobre ello, la cuna faltaba.

"Hola." Dijo simplemente el niño con una voz suave antes de pararse con las piernas temblorosas. Se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella.

Harry gimió cuando sintió a Martha pellizcarle su oreja.

"Ahora Señor, supongo que no estarás aquí por la mañana." Harry negó con su cabeza. No era la mejor manera de explicarle a mujer lo que estaba pasando, ya que él mismo no podía entenderlo. "Es la hora de dormir de Tom, por lo que los dos, a la cama. Y espero que el próximo año cuando llegues le traigas a Tom algunos regalos. Si pierdes sus cumpleaños, al menos dale algo durante el verano."

Harry se ruborizó profundamente ante la reprimenda de la mujer.

"Sí señora, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo."

La mujer suspiró y masajeó la oreja de Harry antes de acomodarse en la cama, colocando a Tom contra su costado del lado de la pared así no caería. Ella los arropó y besó sus frentes. Harry miró a Martha mientras salía de la habitación, llevándose la vela con ella.

"Sewpens." Harry se volvió a su costado para ver la cara de Tom y le sonrió al niño. "¿Cuento?"

"No sé muchos, ¿hay alguno que quieres que te cuente?" el niño negó y Harry trató de recordar las historias que su tía solía contarle a Dudley. Él le contó a Tom la historia de Peter Pan.

Cuando terminó Tom estaba durmiendo con una cara tranquila. Harry lo arropó y trató de memorizar su rostro. Se quedó despierto toda la noche. Y cuando las primeras luces aparecieron, vio a Tom abrir sus ojos antes de que él se alejó.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Otro capítulo está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son bien recibidas.

Tom es tan tierno que me lo quisiera comer a besos, aunque en realidad todo aquí me causa ternura… Por cierto, ¡Es tan difícil traducir el lenguaje de un bebé! ¿Alguien podría decirme, cómo dicen los niños cuento? TnT ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

En fin, ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide,

Maya.


	3. Primer Regalo

**60 Years in a Summer**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **URL's/ Enlace al original.** / s / 10050276 / 1 / 60 – Years – in – a - Summer

 **Resumen:** Una noche, una vez al año, era más de lo que Tom había tenido alguna vez. Esta es la historia de cómo dos personas destinadas a ser enemigos estaban en realidad destinados a ser algo más.

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de HP, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ No tengo derecho sobre ningún personaje, ellos les pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío son los errores.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **Isys Luna Skeeter** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

 **Capítulo:** 3/?

 **Pareja (s) en este capítulo:** Ninguna.

 **Advertencia en este capítulo:** Ninguna.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/ Memoria/ Carta/ Revista/ Libro/ Periódico_

Cambio de Tiempo/ Fecha del Tiempo

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **-Primer Regalo-**

Lunes, 26 de junio de 1995

Harry cerró sus ojos con lágrimas.

Tom le había mirado con tristeza al ver que él se iba y Harry sabía que cuando regresara, un año habría pasado. No sabía por qué fue enviado allí, sólo que él lo era.

Era como una tortura. Quería quedarse a cuidar de Tom. Incluso quería adoptar a Tom, quería llevarlo de vuelta con él. Tom, obviamente, no recordaba cuando le dio de comer y ciertamente no recordaría cuando regresó. Era una pura tortura lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él quería ser parte de la vida del niño. Incluso se parecían por lo que Harry podría afirmar que él era un primo que había encontrado y…

"Sr. Potter, ¿Qué está mal con tu oreja?" Harry abrió los ojos y miró a la Señora Pomfrey como la mujer se le acercó. Ella lo obligó a sentarse, para que pudiese mirar a donde Martha le había jalado su oreja.

Harry sintió un calor en su pecho. Eso significaba que Martha era real… lo que significaba que Tom era real, no solo un recuerdo.

Sonrió con timidez a la dura mujer.

"¿Sueño pesado?" preguntó, tratando de parecer un niño inocente.

Sólo podría volver a ver a Tom cuando el niño tenga dos años. Pero volvería a verlo.

La mujer negó con su cabeza.

"La próxima vez, llámame en vez de jalar tus propias orejas."

Harry asintió y la mujer se fue.

"Dobby." Susurró Harry y el alegre elfo doméstico apareció. "Dobby, necesito que me hagas un favor." El elfo asintió con entusiasmo. "Si te doy dinero, puedes comprar cosas por mí, ¿cierto?"

"Los elfos domésticos pueden comprar cosas en nombre de sus amos si así es necesario." Dobby dijo inteligentemente.

Harry sonrió.

"Quiero que vayas a mi baúl y recojas mi monedero." El elfo doméstico chasqueó sus dedos y dicha bolsa apareció en su mano. Eso fue rápido. "Necesito que vayas a una Juguetería y compres un peluche. De preferencia, una serpiente de ojos verdes. Que no se mueva o haga algo mágico."

"Dobby conoce una Juguetería mágica con juguetes muggles." Dobby dijo con entusiasmo.

"Bien. Dile a la tienda que envuelvan el peluche."

"Dobby hará esto por Harry Potter señor." El elfo doméstico dijo antes de irse con un chasquido.

Esa tarde, Harry fue dado de alta y fue a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. No habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron y Hermione. Se sentó en su cama con el regalo de Tom en su regazo y esperó a que el Sol se ponga.

Sabía que no era saludable aferrarse al niño después de ver morir a alguien, pero… el niño lo necesitaba.

Miércoles, 26 de junio de 1929

Esta vez, cuando Harry apareció estaba en una habitación diferente. Tom estaba en la cama contra la pared sentado como si estuviera esperando algo y, cuando Harry apareció y miró al chico, este inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado

"¿Tú eresh Sewpens?" preguntó el niño.

Harry sonrió. El niño podría haber crecido, pero esos ojos y cabello oscuro eran inolvidables.

"Hola Tom. Es bueno volver a verte."

"Mawtha dijo que vendrías." Dijo el niño. "Dijo que las dos últimas veces que viniste fue en las dos últimas fechas, por lo que tenía que ser hoy. Un año y un día, ella dijo."

"Estoy aquí Tom."

El niño asintió y miró a la envoltura en el regazo de Harry.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el niño.

Harry sonrió y se iba a levantar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Harry miró y sonrió al ver a Martha.

"Me pareció escuchar voces. Bienvenido de nuevo, Sr. Black. Encantada de volver a verte."

"Encantado de verla también, madam."

La mujer se acercó y miró a Harry.

"Impresionante. No te miras un día más viejo que la última vez."

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, antes de mostrarle el regalo.

"Lo compre." Dijo en su lugar, para que ella cambie de tema.

Si la mujer le entendió su intento de cambiar el tema, no lo demostró. Miró al regalo y sonrió.

"Bien Tom, ¿qué decimos?"

"Gracias, señor."

Harry sonrió y le dio el regalo. Observó cómo el niño lo desenvolvió. Martha obligó a Harry a pararse y comenzó a mirarlo por encima, buscando algo fuera de lo ordinario. Harry le dejó, mientras veía como Tom miraba a su nuevo juguete. Harry tendría que darle las gracias a Dobby por su duro trabajo. Tal vez incluso darle uno de los calcetines de Tío Vernon.

"Una serpeinte." El niño dijo mientras jugaba con ella.

"Así no te olvidarás de mí." Harry dijo con una sonrisa. Mostró los ojos verdes de la serpiente que eran exactamente iguales a los suyos. Harry se preguntó cuánto Dobby tuvo que trabajar para encontrar el verde correcto. "Los ojos verdes como los míos y una serpiente como mi nombre. Así, incluso cuando esté lejos, siempre estaré contigo."

Los ojos del niño crecieron y tiró a la serpiente más cerca de su pecho. Harry sonrió y giró hacia Martha. La mujer lo jaló hasta la esquina junto a la puerta y tocó la oreja de Harry.

"No sé ecomo te las arreglas para entrar a la habitación. Y por qué sólo apareces un año y un día después de cada visita. Pero no has envejecido ni un día y tu oreja todavía esta roja donde la apreté." Harry trató de hablar pero la mujer negó con su cabeza. "No quiero escuchar ninguna mentira que podrías pensar. Puedo ver que te preocupas por Tom y no le harás daño. Lo pude ver en el primer día que llegaste. Supongo que no puedes controlar esto… lo que sea que esté sucediendo."

"Me temo que no madam. O me hubiera quedado o llevado a Tom conmigo."

La mujer asintió, como si ella misma lo sospechara.

"Tom es un chico inteligente. Él lo verá así, con el tiempo." Harry asintió solemne. "Bien, estoy seguro que Dios tendrá sus razones para hacer esto. Tom te necesita y tú obviamente lo necesitas, así que espero que todo vaya bien."

Harry inclinó su cabeza y Martha besó su frente antes de salir. Harry se volteó hacia Tom.

"¿Quieres escuchar un cuento?" Tom levantó la vista de su serpiente de peluche y asintió de nuevo. "¿Peter Pan de nuevo? ¿O tienes cualquier otro libro aquí que pueda leer?"

"Petew."

"Está bien, entonces, niño grande. Peter Pan será." Harry se acercó y colocó a Tom en la cama, acostándose junto a él con Tom en su pecho. Empezó a contarle la historia de nuevo.

A Harry no le importaba volver a contar la historia. Para él podría haber sido ayer, pero a Tom había sido hace un año. Harry se durmió con Tom sobre su pecho.

"¿Sewpens?" Harry abrió sus ojos medio dormido, mirando a Tom que lo miraba de regreso.

Harry miro hacia la ventana para darse cuenta de que el Sol estaba casi saliendo. Harry besó la frente de Tom.

"Estaré aquí el próximo año." Harry prometió y Tom asintió, sin discutir.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:**

¡Buenas tengan todos! Aquí retomando esta tradu para su deleite =)

¿Qué les pareció? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Nuestro Harry quiere quedarse con Tommy, más ahora al descubrir que todo no es un simple sueño, sino una realidad. Cada día es un año para Tom. ¿Qué pasará al otro día?

¡No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos y un abrazo enorme!

-Maya.

 _Pd: ¿Cuántos no quieren a un Tom-Tommy en sus vidas? ¡Ese bebé es precioso! Quiero que mi hijo sea así TnT_


	4. Tortura

**60 Years in a Summer**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 10050276 / 1 / 60 – Years – in – a - Summer

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **Prohibida su publicación en sitios distintos a los antes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Spoilers:** Referencias a cualquier libro de la saga de Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling. Si no los has leído, ¡Ve a hacerlo!

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** N/A.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** N/A.

* * *

"Conversación"

'Pensamientos'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

Cambio de Fecha/Tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

— **Tortura—**

 **Martes, 27 de junio de 1995**

Harry regresó a clases ese día. Fue agotador si se tomaba en cuenta la falta de sueño que tenía; pero afortunadamente, tenía la tarde libre. Al no tener más clases, Harry tomó la tarde para dormir. No podía esperar volver a ver a Tom esa noche. ¿El niño lo recordaría esta vez?

 **Viernes, 27 de junio de 1930**

Tom estaba enfermo cuando Harry llegó, por lo que Harry se quedó toda la noche con él, cambiando el paño húmedo en la frente de Tom cada cierto tiempo para tratar de hacer que la fiebre baje. El niño no mostró signo alguno de reconocer a Harry esa noche, pero tampoco lo mostró con Martha. La mujer le sonrió tristemente cuando llegó, y le comentó que Tom había estado así por un tiempo. Harry deseaba poder hacer algo más que sólo cambiar la toalla mojada de Tom, pero al no tener ninguna medicina no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"¿Serpens?" Harry volteó a ver a Martha como esta volvía a entrar a la habitación para cambiar el agua. "Te prometo que, cuando te vayas, no lo dejaré morir."

Harry miró al débil cuerpo de Tom y colocó su cara entre sus brazos. Empezó a llorar. Harry nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Ver así a su Tom era una completa tortura. Quería traerlo consigo y llevarlo con la Sra. Pomfrey, pero no podía y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ver a Tom sólo una vez al año y sólo por una noche era una tortura, porque Tom estaba creciendo. Podría morir durante ese año y no habría nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto.

Después de unas horas, Harry sintió una mano tocar su cabello. Levantó su cabeza de sus brazos desde su posición en la cama para ver que Tom lo miraba, débil.

"Eres Serpens." Soltó el niño con voz ronca.

"Hola, Tom." Harry contestó, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta su mejilla.

El niño sólo atinó a sonreír débilmente.

"Mawtha dijo que vendrías."

"Estoy aquí. Y cuando vuelva, será mejor que estés bien. ¿Entiendes?"

Tom asintió.

"Serpens." El niño dijo, señalando al armario situado a esquina de la puerta.

Harry se puso de pie, dejando caer su mano y fue a recoger el peluche que se encontraba en el interior del armario. Regresando con el niño, se lo entregó.

Este sonrió y abrazó el peluche contra su pecho antes de que Harry se fuera. Harry nunca se había sentido tan débil.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ya era hora que retomara esta traducción. Mi instinto materno despertó por unos instantes y decidió volver a leer al pequeño Tom.

¡Tom está enfermo! No hay nada más terrible que ver a un bebé estar enfermo y no poder hacer nada ya sea por no tener el conocimiento adecuado para tratarlo, o no tener el medicamento que le sea útil. ¿No creen?

 **Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas y se agradecen bastante.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y/o seguirla. ¡Los quiero!

Que tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	5. Niñera

**60 Years in a Summer**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 10050276 / 1 / 60 – Years – in – a - Summer

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **Prohibida su publicación en sitios distintos a los antes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Spoilers:** Referencias a cualquier libro de la saga de Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling. Si no los has leído, ¡Ve a hacerlo!

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** N/A.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** N/A.

* * *

"Conversación"

'Pensamientos'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

Cambio de Fecha/Tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

— **Niñera—**

Miércoles, 28 de junio de 1995

A primera hora de la mañana, Harry fue a la enfermería y le cuestionó a la mujer todo con respecto a la fiebre y a los niños de tres años. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Tom podría sobrevivir.

"Cálmese, Sr. Potter. Por lo que escucho, este amigo tuyo está pasando por una fiebre mágica. Es algo completamente normal. Nadie ha muerto por ello."

"La fiebre mágica. ¿De qué trata?" Preguntó Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Madam Pomfrey se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de dirigirlo hacia su oficina y servirle una taza de té.

"Durante su primer año, todos los niños mágicos padecen de la fiebre mágica. Nadie ha muerto por ello, aún no cuenten con los medios para tratarlo. Dura una semana entera y luego desaparece. Al presentarse la fiebre, significa que tu magia está creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte y tu cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse a este cambio. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para acelerar la curación ya que la fiebre es necesaria para que tu cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse a la magia. Incluso los Squibs la padecen, aunque no 'obtienen' magia al final. Algunos dicen que el cuerpo de un Squib no se acostumbra a su magia durante la fiebre y es por esa razón por la que se convierten en Squibs."

Harry asintió, quedándose mirando el té sostenido sus manos.

"Ese amigo tuyo, va a estar bien."

"Yo…" Harry se mordió su labio inferior y levantó su mirada hacia la mujer. "Lo que le diré se mantendrá entre nosotros ¿cierto?"

Madam Pomfrey frunció el ceño pero aun así asintió. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry le contó sobre Tom, Martha y sus viajes nocturnos. La seria mujer, una vez Harry terminó, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, asimilando todo.

"Viaje en el tiempo… ¿lo has estado haciendo?"

"Supongo que sí… ¡pero no puedo controlarlo!"

Madam Pomfrey se puso de pie y se dirigió al estante de la pared y comenzó a tomar algunos de los frascos de pociones de allí.

"Esta noche, cuando regreses, tu amigo tendrá 4 años… Él vive en el mundo muggle, ¿no es así?"

"Martha había mencionado a Dios, así que creo que sí."

Madam Pomfrey asintió para sí y tomando varias pociones del estante, las colocó dentro de una caja.

"Tu amigo necesitara algunas pociones. Si pudieras contactar a Gringotts mientras estás en el pasado, el joven Tom podrá ser atendido. Quiero decir, al menos necesita un elfo doméstico para cuidarlo y darle las pociones correctas, protegerlo y…"

"¿Madam Pomfrey?" La mujer volteó a verlo. "¿Cree que pueda llevar a un elfo doméstico?"

La dama frunció el ceño, pensando.

"Puedes intentarlo. Sin embargo, no puedes traer a Tom contigo, pero quizás si puedas llevar a un elfo doméstico al pasado. ¿A quién llevarías?"

"A Winky. Siempre que ella acepte y esté sobria. Quiero decir, no puedo dejar que un elfo doméstico esté borracho mientras cuida de Tom, ¿no le parece?"

Madam Pomfrey asintió y convocó al mencionado elfo. Harry permaneció en silencio escuchando como la enfermera le planteaba al elfo la hipótesis de cuidar a un niño mágico que vivía en el mundo muggle y necesitaba su ayuda. El elfo estaba más que ansioso y, mientras Harry volvía a su sala común de Gryffindor para que la gente no preguntara por qué estaba de regreso en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey pasó el día diciéndole a Winky que debería hacer a lo largo de los años.

Esa tarde, justo después de la cena, Winky apareció ante Harry y tomó su mano. Entonces, ambos fueron llevados.

Domingo, 28 de junio de 1931.

Harry apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Tom estaba otra vez en su cama, esta vez mirando un libro. El chico levantó su vista cuando escucho el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo (Harry aún no se había acostumbrado a los trasladores-viajes en el tiempo) y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que era Harry.

"¿Serpens?" El chico preguntó.

Harry sonrió y asintió, colocándose de pie.

"Hola, Tom."

Tom cerró su libro, lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche y se quedó observándolo.

"¿Quién es?" Finalmente preguntó, señalando a Winky.

"Ella es Winky. La traje conmigo para que pueda cuidarte cuando no pueda hacerlo."

El niño miró al elfo curioso, y luego asintió.

"Es un nombre raro."

"Winky es un elfo doméstico, maestro. Los elfos domésticos tienen nombres raros."

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó a Tom, colocando una mano en su frente. El chico se tensó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, se relajó.

"Ya no tengo fiebre." Replicó.

"Lo sé." Harry murmuró y se arrodilló frente a la cama, observándolo. "Pero estaba preocupado."

"Si es así, ¿por qué no te quedas más de una noche al año?"

Harry sonrió tristemente.

"No lo sé. No es algo que pueda controlar." Harry respondió. "Pero mientras viva, siempre me preocupare por ti, incluso si solo es una noche al año."

El niño frunció el ceño, pero asintió, aceptando la respuesta. Harry vio que Winky empezaba a limpiar la habitación pero no la detuvo. Honestamente, la habitación ya necesitaba una buena limpieza.

"No me contaste una historia el año pasado." Harry miró a Tom, sorprendido. "Martha me dijo que siempre me contabas una, pero el año pasado estaba demasiado débil para que lo hicieras."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Quieres que sea Peter Pan, como siempre? ¿O tienes algún libro para leer?"

"No conozco la de Peter Pan."

"Bueno, es el único cuento que recuerdo de memoria. Te gustaba cuando te la leía."

Tom asintió y se levantó para cambiarse a su pijama. Una vez sentado en la cama, hizo un poco de espacio para que Harry se le uniera, esperando que le contase su cuento. Harry se acostó junto a él, Winky desapareció dentro del armario y empezó. Tom era un buen oyente, nunca lo interrumpió mientras narraba la historia y cuando terminó, el niño —quien ya tenía su cabeza recostada en la almohada— se le quedó mirando en la oscuridad.

"Entonces, Peter era inmortal."

Harry asintió.

"El vivir en Nunca Jamás significa que serás inmortal."

El niño sonrió.

"¿Eres Peter Pan?" Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. "Nunca envejeces. Entras a mi habitación sin tener que hacerlo por la puerta y…"

Harry solo se rió.

"Desearía serlo, Tom. Así te llevaría al país de Nunca Jamás."

"¿Cuándo te irás?"

"Cuando salga el sol."

"¿Y cuándo regresarás?"

"Cuando el sol se oculte."

El chico asintió y acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, cerrando sus ojos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Un nuevo personaje se nos ha unido! Harry ya no tendrá que preocuparse tanto por el pequeño Tommy ahora que sabe que alguien estará allí para él durante el resto de año hasta su regreso.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y motivan bastante.**

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos y seguido esta historia tan tierna que Isys escribió. Me alegra que les esté gustando tanto.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


End file.
